Utility grade wind turbines (i.e., wind turbines designed to provide electrical power to a utility grid) are quite large, with many designs having a rotor hub height in excess of around 100 meters. The turbine blades for these machines can exceed 40 meters. The sheer size and weight of these blades present significant logistical challenges in transportation, installation, and maintenance of the wind turbines.
For example, it is often the practice that the turbine blades are lifted horizontally with straps or slings placed at various positions along the blade, which may require a second crane or blade specific tooling for lifting. Blades have been damaged when they slip from the straps, or become imbalanced during the handling process. The blades are typically transported by truck or rail whereby they are supported by cradles in a trailing edge-up configuration. The trailing edges are not as structurally robust as the leading edges and are prone to damage in the transport process.
The industry would benefit from a blade design that incorporates inherent features to address at least certain of the problems associated with transporting, erecting, and handling of today's large turbine blades.